Power Rangers Mystic Force: An Epic Battle For Sur
by vandy123
Summary: Nick a.k.a. Bowen and Madison are engaged. Their wedding is in three days and they’ve decided to invite special guests. What would happen if the Master infused a civilian wanting revenge on a Power Ranger into Koragg the Knight Wolf? What if the new Korag


**Power Rangers Mystic Force: AN Epic Battle For Survival**

**Summary: Nick a.k.a. Bowen and Madison are engaged. Their wedding is in three days and they've decided to invite special guests. What would happen if the Master infused a civilian wanting revenge on a Power Ranger into Koragg the Knight Wolf? What if the new Koragg transformed into Master Org and could resurrect villains and monsters that can't be beaten.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

**Prologue: **

**Guests of Honor – Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**Jason Lee Scott**

**Zack Taylor**

**Billy Cranston**

**Kimberly Hart**

**Trini Kwan**

**Tommy Oliver**

**The Wedding – **

**Nick and Madison were preparing for their wedding. Vida & Claire were Madison's bride's maid and Xander was Nick's best man. While getting ready, guest started to arrive. The Mystic Force Rangers had planed to invite some friends. The first to arrive were the Wild Force & Time Force Rangers. They were followed by the Dino and Lightspeed Rangers. Shortly after, the Lost Galaxy, Space, and Ninja Storm Rangers arrived, the Guests of honor finally arrived. They were welcomed with a salute. It was now time for the wedding to begin. All of the rangers sat down in their seats. The pianist began playing the familiar wedding tune. All of the guests stood as they watched the bride walk down the isle. Nick watched Maddie walk down the isle in her white evening gown. After the wedding, all of the rangers went to Rootcore. Everyone got a chance to meet old and new friends. Claire made a toast to the newlyweds. All of the rangers were cheering with laughter and happiness when Madison made a startling announcement. She told the rangers that she and her husband are expecting their first born in August. All of the rangers gathered around to here each others adventures as Power Rangers. Suddenly, Claire noticed the crystal ball glowing black. She told everyone that there is a great evil lurking in the city. All of the rangers rushed to the city only to find unlikely foes. Rita, Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Machina, Divatox, Astronema, Ecliptor, Darkonda, the Psycho Rangers, Trakeena, Scorpious, Captain Mutiny, Deviot, Furio, Diablaco, Vipra, Queen Bansherea, Olympius, Ransick, Nadira, Frax, Master Org, Zenaku, Nayzor, Retianxe, Mandilock, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Mesegog, Zeltrax, The Master, The Ten Terrors, and Imperious had returned from the Abyss of Evil.**

**The Battle –**

**It's Morphin Time: Dragon Zord**

**Mastodon**

**Pyteratacdle**

**Triceratops**

**Saber-Toothed Tiger**

**Tyrannosaurus**

**It's Morphin Time: Aquitar Alien Ranger Power**

**It's Morphin Time: Zeo Ranger 1, Pink**

**Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow**

**Zeo Ranger 3: Blue**

**Zeo Ranger 4: Green**

**Zeo Ranger 5: Red**

**Shit Into Turbo: Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power**

**Dessert Thunder, Turbo Power**

**Dune Star, Turbo Power**

**Wind Chaser, Turbo Power**

**Red Lightning, Turbo Power**

**Let's Rocket: Power Red**

**Power Black**

**Power Blue**

**Power Yellow**

**Power Pink**

**Silver Ranger**

**Go Galactic: Galaxy Red**

**Galaxy Blue**

**Galaxy Green**

**Galaxy Yellow**

**Galaxy Pink**

**Magna Defender**

**Lightspeed Rescue: Red Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Blue Ranger; Rescue Ready**

**Green Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Time For Time Force: Time Force Red**

**Time Force Blue**

**Time Force Green**

**Time Force Yellow**

**Time Force Pink**

**Quantum Ranger**

**Wild Access Ha: Blazing Lion**

**Soaring Eagle**

**Surging Shark**

**Iron Bison**

**Noble Tiger**

**Howling Wolf**

**Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha: Power Of Air**

**Power Of Earth**

**Power Of Water**

**Power Of Thunder**

**Samurai Power**

**Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha: Tyrano**

**Tricera**

**Pytera**

**Brachio**

**Drago**

**Magical Source, Mystic Force: Galwit Mysto Ranger – Forceful As Fire, Red Mystic Ranger**

**Strong As A Tree, Green Mystic Ranger**

**Fluid As The Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger**

**Ever Changing As The Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger**

**Fast As Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger **

**Flurry Of Snow, White Mystic Ranger**

**Shining As The Sun, Solaris Knight**

**Defender of Truth, Wolf Warrior**

"**Power Ranger, Unite!" **

**The Rangers morphed into action once more. They fought long and hard as they could. During the battle, Emperor Grumm joined in the battle. The S.P.D. Rangers chased after him, they were soon caught up in the epic battle. Soon after the sky darkened and the worst of all Flurious, Moltar, and Kamdor joined in as well. It soon there that every Power Ranger was in an epic battle. The sky darkened and light containing monsters from every Power Ranger battle yet appeared and fell to the ground. Soon every monster reappeared as if they hadn't been destroyed. The rangers were outnumbered. They retreated to the infamous Command Center. Once there, they were greeted by Zordon, Alpha, Demetria, Princess Shayla, Circuit, Mystic Mother, Haylee, Commander Stanton, Captain Mitchell, Mrs. Fairwether, and Bulk and Skull. They told them that as long as they believed in themselves then good will always prevail. The rangers knew what they had to do. The only way for evil to be destroyed was the ultimate sacrifice. Once again when Andros destroyed Zordon, the rangers combined their weapons to create a massive weapon. Once combined, the rangers shielded Zordon and a wave of light wiped out the Command Center. All of the villains and monsters were wiped out. The rangers looked down on the city to see every villain and monster being destroyed. No one knew what caused this. Then they looked behind them only to see Derek under the influence of the Master. He then transformed into Koragg the Knight Wolf. He then transported away to the underworld. Once there, he preformed a ceremony witch would transform him into the most dangerous villain of all. With Master Org's org heart, he transformed into Master Org. This new, yet more powerful version of Master Org was capable of resurrecting former villains and monsters. The rangers didn't know what they were in for. They did know that they were in an epic battle for survival. **


End file.
